


Little Else

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson helps at crime scenes in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Else

**Author's Note:**

> Because I totally want something like this to happen. And because even though I’ve proudly worn slash goggles since 1978, Sheldon and Amy were right (“The Herb Garden Germination,” _The Big Bang Theory_ ).

He’d learned to take the mutters and insults by the Scotland Yarders behind his back in stride; for people who needed his help they were astoundingly ungrateful about it.

Now that John accompanied him to the crime scenes, right now in fact, the whispers were supplemented by muffled sniggers. He’d told them the truth several times, but it was like adding petrol to a fire. No wonder they needed his help; despite clear refutation of their data they clung to their pet theories strictly based on their salaciousness. Tiresome, but there was nothing that could be–

“ALL RIGHT! FINE, YOU LOT!”

John’s parade-ground bellow jolted Sherlock upright from his perusal of the corpse (who was currently the only one in the room not staring at the angry bantam in the baggy jumper standing over him).

“You want the truth! Fine! Good! Well, you’re right, all of you, we’re shagging like rabbits! On every flat surface in Baker Street! You win the cuddly monkey! NOW SHUT IT, and _let us examine the fucking crime scene before you bollux the evidence!_ ”

Wide-eyed stares.

And silence, at blessed long last.

Sherlock returned to his work with an improved opinion of his flatmate’s usefulness.


End file.
